<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's No Escaping Fate by ratwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074742">There's No Escaping Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratwolf/pseuds/ratwolf'>ratwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Needles, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratwolf/pseuds/ratwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the second Black Arms invasion and a long period of silence, Eclipse returns to Mobius to enact his revenge on his half-brother. He captures Shadow with the intent of turning him over to the Black Arms through use of torture and psychological manipulation. Can Shadow resist his brother's control, or is it just a matter of time before his alien genetics betray him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's No Escaping Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadow's blurry vision swarmed with flickering lights. He stirred weakly, the sound of metal chains shifting with each movement filling his ears. His half-lidded eyes blinked slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His sight cleared some.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could start to make out the barren room that contained him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Awareness sunk into him like a dagger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes opened wide, head turning this way and that, taking in his surroundings fully. He was in a metallic room, no windows or exits that he could see. Just cold, silver walls, rivets lining the seams where separate sheets were connected. A barely audible whirring noise caught his attention, and his sensitive ears twitched towards the sound. At a corner in the ceiling was a familiar-looking security camera. It was pointed straight at him. </p>
<p>"Ah, hello Shadow. Glad to see you're finally awake," came a voice from a speaker on the wall. </p>
<p>That layered, unique voice was unmistakable to him. </p>
<p>Eclipse. </p>
<p>His counterpart. His kin. <em>His assassin.</em></p>
<p>He growled low at his words.</p>
<p>"Where the hell have you taken me?" he snapped.</p>
<p>"You like it? Came upon it by pure chance. Isn't it crazy how someone would just abandon such a great base? Sturdy walls, working technology, <em>seclusion.</em> Its really got it all, doesn't it? All it needs is a little polishing here and there, a sweep to get rid of the cobwebs, and it would be good as new. Not that I did any of that, I just installed those chains keeping you put," Eclipse stated.</p>
<p>Shadow instinctively tried to call for backup on his wrist communicator, finding the G.U.N. issued piece of technology to be missing.</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>no one is going to find you out here.</em> It's best you get yourself comfortable. That is, if you can," taunted his adversary.</p>
<p>Shadow huffed in annoyance at that, glaring up at the camera.</p>
<p>"How come you aren't trying to kill me? Isn't that what you're designed to do?"</p>
<p>"And are you not designed to <em>help</em> your own race, instead of slaughtering them to extinction? Destinies change, Shadow. I'd think you of all people would know that by now."</p>
<p>From the other side of the room, muffled footsteps came closer. A loud click, then a hiss, and one of the seams in the wall slid open to reveal Eclipse. He stepped forward slowly, something sharp held in his right hand, a devious smile spread across his mouth.</p>
<p>"Besides, you're the last of my kin, <em>and I'd hate to lose a brother.</em>"</p>
<p>Anger welled up in Shadow's chest at the implication that the word "brother" held. In no way was he related to that <em>monster.</em> Eclipse was nothing more than a heartless murderer, a foolish beast of a creature. They were nothing alike. He snarled at him, tugging his binds as hard as he could—which, given his weakened state, was not all that hard. He desperately tried to summon a chaos spear, only causing sparks to fly from his wrists. He looked down at them. His gloves and shoes were removed, and his inhibitors rings had been replaced by something similar, yet different. On both his wrists and ankles, two golden hoops attached him to shackles on the wall, the metal fused where there would normally be a latch. Noticing his interest, Eclipse spoke up. </p>
<p>"Those are my own creation. I've upped the threshold on them and let's just say; they're inhibiting a lot more now."</p>
<p>Another growl escaped the hedgehog's throat. </p>
<p>"What's your plan? Just to tie me up and taunt me until you get bored? Gloat that you've managed to get the ultimate lifeform on his knees?"</p>
<p>This seemed to amuse his captor, and he let out a long, dark laugh at Shadow's strife.</p>
<p>"Oh no, <em>my dearest brother.</em> Do I have something planned for you..."</p>
<p>With those words, he revealed what he had been holding onto since he walked in room. A syringe, tipped with a thick needle and filled with a bright yellow, almost neon fluid. Its end glistened with a bead of the substance inside. </p>
<p>"You see, as much as I hate to admit it, you're vital in the future of the Black Arms. Sure, you can barely hold a candle to my prowess, but you're one of the few that even can, and that's saying something."</p>
<p>Shadow didn't entertain him with a response. He just continued to glare. Ignoring this, Eclipse flicked the needle once and kept going.</p>
<p>"What's more is; <em>your veins flow with the blood of our army.</em>"</p>
<p>So that's what this was all about. More of Eclipse's futile attempts at controlling him, trying to get his own genes to betray him.</p>
<p>"You've already tried to control me and failed. Give it up."</p>
<p>Eclipse's smile widened, his yellow fangs making the expression that much more sinister.</p>
<p>"No, I don't think I will. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve this time."</p>
<p>He then stalked forward, syringe gripped like a weapon in his hand, tail whipping behind him in some kind of twisted excitement. Shadow did not dare cower away from him, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Instead, he kept his narrow gaze trained on the alien eyes in front of him, paying no mind to the way Eclipse tried to threaten him, and straightened his back the best he could.</p>
<p>Eclipse knelt down to be level with him, hovering his hand over the white chest fur on the hedgehog, three fingers splayed as he moved it back and forth before settling on a position. Shadow hardly had a second to question the strange action when the needle was suddenly thrust right into his heart.</p>
<p>He held in the urge to shout, only a grunt coming from his tightly sealed lips. His captor wasted no time in eagerly injecting the mystery fluid.</p>
<p>
  <em>It burned.</em>
</p>
<p>His entire body convulsed uncontrollably, heart pumping the poison fast and hard throughout him. Still, he stifled his cries, unwilling to show Eclipse anymore weakness than he already had. His eyes squeezed shut as the tremors racked his entire form. He could just barely manage to hear the voice above him.</p>
<p>"That, my dear brother, is my 'special concoction'; made just for you. Four parts Black Arms pheromones, two parts adrenaline—" he then paused to lean in closer, wicked grin spread across his alien muzzle, "—and one part <em>acid</em>."</p>
<p>The darkling stood watching Shadow silently for a few moments, reveling in the way he twitched and groaned in pain. After he was satisfied, which seemed only to be when his formula began to wear off, he continued speaking.</p>
<p>"The acid I chose should be nothing your enhanced circulatory system can't handle. In fact, I can see that it's being purged already. A real shame it is, but necessary to ensure you stay alive during this process."</p>
<p>At this point, Shadow's trembles had mostly died down, allowing him to look up at Eclipse. He said nothing, yet the strong expression in his eyes begged the question; <em>why?</em></p>
<p>"You didn't think that I was going to try again without breaking you in a little first, did you? And what better way to crack someone than with torture?" he asked. "The best part is; that was only a trial run I gave you, the real thing should be much worse."</p>
<p>Eclipse then turned away from Shadow, paying no attention to the enraged look that had etched itself into the hedgehog's features. An expected fit of shouts reached his eardrums as he moved to the exit.</p>
<p>"Fight me on fair terms, Eclipse! Stop playing these senseless games!"</p>
<p>The darkling didn't even spare him a glance, nor stop for him. He just kept walking forward and said, "I don't need to fight you. <strong>I've already won.</strong>"</p>
<p>The door slid back into place, leaving Shadow alone in the cold, empty room. He scanned it for anything to exploit, any faulty fixtures or loose bolts that may offer him a chance of escape—assuming he could get out of the cuffs, but ultimately found it hard to tell without getting closer. So instead, he turned to face the wall he was shackled to, taking in Eclipse's handwork, searching for a flaw in its installation. The dark chains that restrained him disappeared into a small hole in the wall, a design that confused him, as he felt a simple hook would have been sufficient. His fingers traced along the opening and he tugged at the chains. It gave way slightly at the movement, then locked into place with a clunk.</p>
<p>What was it attached to in there?</p>
<p>The approaching footsteps reminded him that he didn't have time to dwell on it. He looked back to the golden cuffs. Maybe, just maybe, he could overload them somehow. Before the door was opened again, he put all his effort into an attempted chaos blast. His body lit up with the signature red glow, cuffs letting loose sparks of energy as he pushed himself as far as he could.</p>
<p>It was hopeless. All he managed to do was heat up the inhibitor rings, causing them to singe his fur.</p>
<p>Eclipse stepped in, noticing the smoke that came from his wrists and ankles with a smirk that said; <em>nice try.</em> He strode over to his prisoner, another similar syringe in one clawed hand, and flicked the needle once again. Inside of it was the same yellow fluid as before, only a slight brighter in shade. Shadow scowled at him with such intensity that it felt as though his pointed gaze would burn right through anything it touched. Eclipse just shook it off and kept advancing.</p>
<p>As he drew closer, the hedgehog began to frantically pull at his restraints, filling the room with his grunts of effort and the sound of rattling chains. This got an amused chuckle out of the darkling.</p>
<p>"Brace yourself, brother. Or not, I couldn't care less."</p>
<p>And with that, he kneeled down to bring the needle closer, paying no mind to the wild kicks aimed his way. His torso just out of reach for any hit to connect, he grabbed at the hedgehog's shoulder, grip tightening as his free hand sensed for the exact spot of Shadow's heart. Unable to move his chest away, Shadow could only watch as the needle once again penetrated his flesh with a harsh jab.</p>
<p>The pain that followed could not even compare to what he felt before. He wasn't sure anything had ever hurt him so much.</p>
<p>He thrashed in place, immediately letting out a gruesome screech as the acid spread to every inch of his body. Before his eyes were forced shut by the pure agony he was in, he could see upon his trembling arm his own veins, lit up by the vibrant fluid that rushed through them. His screams were ceaseless, the pain unimaginable, and soon he found himself running out of breath. Then, and only then, was he allowed some relief from the torture. The intensity of the burn fell considerably, and though he still shook with the remnants of the solution, he could finally gasp for air.</p>
<p>With those first breaths came his instant, although choked, response:</p>
<p>"...You coward..."</p>
<p>Eclipse huffed above him, reaching down and grasping a fistful of his dark quills, hard skin unscathed by their sharp tips. He shoved the hedgehog's head back roughly, forcing the two of them face to face. Wetness stained the tan muzzle, yet an intense hatred still burned in those crimson eyes—and a dangerous growl rumbled from the back of his throat. In response, that same wicked grin spread across the alien's face.</p>
<p><em>"I can think of no better time to test you out,"</em> he said, his voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>Without giving Shadow a moment to register his strange wording, Eclipse commenced this so called "test".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A flash of black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An intense feeling of displacement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The altogether loss of any corporeal sensation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could no longer feel the shackles restraining him, or even the floor beneath his legs, but something amongst the void held him still. He knew what this was, and he knew exactly what would happen next. Two shinning orbs contrasted against the dark. A set of familiar eyes staring right at him. Oppressing him. Sickly yellow, with that peculiar bent pupil, immense in proportion and unrelenting. He felt this presence close in on all sides. Coiling around him like a snake. He struggled uselessly.</p>
<p><strong>"Stop resisting, my brother,"</strong> a voice boomed from every angle.</p>
<p>When the demand induced the exact opposite reaction, a clawed hand reached out from the nothingness and closed around Shadow's body, leaving only his head exposed. He knew that his mental captive could not move either way. It was a gesture of dominance.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"This can all be over very quickly if you just accept me."</strong>
</p>
<p><em>"Never," </em>Shadow spat. </p>
<p>All he got back for the moment was a quiet tsk of disapproval, which despite the lower volume still managed to torment his senses. He was left lingering in darkness alone. The eyes had left, or perhaps they had only closed. Was this the silent treatment? How incredibly childish... but Shadow wouldn't put it past him. His so called "brother" had already proven how unreasonable he could be.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a halo of light opened in front of him, and contained within—where the alien's menacing gaze had once been—was an image of himself, as he currently was. His slumped body twitched at random, brows pinched together in distress and fists closed tight as his own grunts and moans echoed endlessly in his mind. His quills were a mess, half raised and tussled by the three digit hold on his head, and his chest heaved violently with each sharp intake of air. He looked so... so...</p>
<p><strong>"Pathetic,"</strong> the voice finished. <strong>"Look at you, look at how you suffer. It's needless. If you would give in..."</strong></p>
<p>The halo collapsed on itself to emphasize his next point.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"...This would all disappear."</strong>
</p>
<p>And just like that, those yellow eyes were back on him, though the dangerous gleam that had been there before was replaced by something he couldn't quite place. Something like a vague mimicry of compassion. The giant hand then released its subconscious grasp on him, which mattered little since he still felt frozen in place. It was an act, nothing but another mind game, and Shadow had to admit; it almost would have been convincing. <em>Almost.</em> Unfortunately for Eclipse, one can't play both good cop and bad cop for that particular trick to work. Otherwise you end up coming off less as sincere and more as, well, a sociopath. </p>
<p>Which Shadow pretty much had all the proof for adding that to the list of ways to describe his alien adversary.</p>
<p>"I will never submit to you."</p>
<p>
  <strong>"The hard way it is then."</strong>
</p>
<p>Empty spaces filled with dozens jagged pupils all around him, all unblinking, all glaring directly into his soul. A thin, flexible appendage came from below and wrapped firmly over his midsection. It's grip grew tighter and tighter, practically squeezing the life right out of him.</p>
<p>"You can't control me, none of this is real."</p>
<p><strong>"Oh, I assure you this is all very real. What is reality if not our perception of it after all? And right now, your perception is mine to toy with as I please."</strong> Almost as an after thought, he added, <strong>"You know, if this doesn't work out somehow, I may just have to bring a friend of yours here to help... convince you. How about that bat girl I keep seeing you with?"</strong></p>
<p>Shadow hissed, and in the real world his leg kicked hard, yet ineffectively at the <em>mere idea</em> this monster put in his head.</p>
<p>"You're bluffing. You don't even know the half of what it'd take to find her, let alone capture her. She's not so keen on getting into fights as I am. She'd leave you in the dust and drop G. U. N. on your exact location."</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I'm as serious as a heart attack, brother. Perhaps you want a taste of what that's like, hmm?"</strong>
</p>
<p>True to his unique threat, a harsh pain formed in Shadow's chest, accompanied by the thunderous sound of a heart beating fast and erratically. The tendril that wrapped around his body did not let up, instead keeping its crushing pressure to add to his torment. He squirmed. It was all he could do.</p>
<p>
  <em>This isn't real, this isn't real, I won't be manipulated like this. He can't control me, he can't.</em>
</p>
<p>Eclipse was starting to lose his grip on the dark hybrid. The two of them put up a fierce struggle with each other for claim over the invaded psyche, but in the end, Shadow took back what was rightfully his.</p>
<p>"Get out of my head!" he screeched.</p>
<p>His eyes snapped open in time to see Eclipse stumble backwards from him, hand that was previously used to forcibly dig into his quills now rubbing small circles between the alien's brows—his face twisted in a grimace and a groan escaping from his throat. When the shock wore off from being ripped out of the mind link, he shot Shadow a deadly glare.</p>
<p>"Fine. I wanted to have some fun with you anyways," he hissed.</p>
<p>No more words were exchanged. The darkling simply left the room after that, practically shattering the empty syringe clenched in his left hand with barely concealed rage. The exit shifted shut, flickering lights all going out shortly after. It was pitch black in the room, and not a noise but the sound of his own ragged breath reverberated against the steel chamber. He turned to face where the shackles tethered him to the wall, fingers blindly probing the small opening that his chains disappeared into, searching for a way to break whatever was inside.</p>
<p>There was no way he would rest without doing everything he could think of to escape. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was supposed to just be a oneshot, but i wanted to reveal the aftermath of the situation as well. will likely update slowly because it is a side project.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>